


Happy

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Sentence Challenge, Sam/Dean, car</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

  
The Impala was the whisper of home and safe and everything that gave them the freedom to live the lives they chose. Sam had fought his way through too many things, too many lives that he had wanted to live for it to be easy, but Dean had always be clear. He only needed two things in life to be happy; the Impala and Sam.


End file.
